One Sweet Day
by Mirai Hope
Summary: Songfic of a popular couple, try and figure out who! It's not that hard..... Read and review, onegai!


Hi, minna! This is my first one-shot, and first decent songfic. Constructive criticism is NEEDED!!! Please enjoy the fic, and REVIEW!!! Arigatou. =^@.@^=  
  
~~~~,~~`~@  
  
Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say  
Now it's too late to hold you  
'Cause you've flown away  
So far away.....  
  
@~`~~,~~~~  
  
  
How many times had she simply watched from afar?   
  
How many times had she neglected to convey her feelings to him?   
  
She had told herself he knew, demo..... had he really? Had he seen through her facade as well as she had his?  
  
  
~~~~,~~`~@  
  
Never had I imagined  
Living without your smile  
Feeling and knowing you hear me  
It keeps me alive  
Alive....  
  
@~`~~,~~~~  
  
True, he seemed so very uncaring. Neglectful of her. Acting as though what she said or did had no value.   
  
She had lived her life as the princess her father had called her- and he, too, was long gone- and he had never acknowledged it. Or if he ever had, had never said so.  
  
But she had his heart- so she thought- and that was what mattered. In fact, his personality had been what kept her by his side.  
  
  
~~~~,~~`~@  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day...  
  
@~`~~,~~~~  
  
The last of their group had passed away nearly a decade ago, leaving her truly alone except for memories.   
  
Memories of a time long ago, before the beginning of the end for all of them.  
  
No matter how much Chikyuu recovered, nor how much the population replenished itself, there would always be a hollowness inside her where her family- whether by blood relation or otherwise- had once been.  
  
  
~~~~,~~`~@  
  
Darling I never showed you  
Assumed you'd always be there  
Took your presence for granted  
But I always cared  
And I miss the love we shared  
  
@~`~~,~~~~  
  
  
They never should have let their guard down, not even for an instant.   
  
But they had, and in doing so....  
  
A crystalline tear slipped from her eye.   
  
They had assumed they were safe-- invincible, even.   
  
She'd thought he'd always be there, if not for her personal needs then for his own.  
  
Safe. Would that feeling always be associated with times of long ago?   
  
  
~~~~,~~`~@  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day....  
  
@~`~~,~~~~  
  
  
No one had ever REALLY understood her. Not her family OR her friends.   
  
They had, to a point, and had been great companions through the years that she missed dearly, lifelong acquaintances that she believed with what was left of her shattered heart watched her from above.  
  
And her ai....  
  
  
~~~~,~~`~@  
  
Although the sun will always shine the same  
I'll always look to a brighter day  
Lord I know  
When I lay me down to sleep  
You will always listen as I pray...  
  
@~`~~,~~~~  
  
  
No matter how much time passed, the pain of losing her loved ones would never fade, never completely disappear. She would remember them all for the rest of her life.   
  
No matter how long she lived, she would remember them.... and the one in particular that had captured her heart.   
  
  
~~~~,~~`~@  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day...  
  
@~`~~,~~~~  
  
  
Soon she'd see them all again... or perhaps she wouldn't. She'd never died before. Maybe she'd be sent somewhere else-- there were endless possibilities.   
  
A sad smile graced her features as she wondered what her ai would have to say about that.   
  
Or if he'd even care.  
  
  
~~~~,~~`~@  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day...  
  
@~`~~,~~~~  
  
  
She choked back a sob, refusing to cry yet again. But the tears found their way down her face regardless of all the self-control she had.   
  
Maybe he had never really cared.   
  
Or maybe he had, and she had been too wrapped up in herself to notice.   
  
And then, after he'd died-- after most all of them had died-- she'd tried to convince herself it was his fault. And that she had loved him, and he had not returned her affections.  
  
But she HADN'T TOLD HIM most of the time. Had it made a difference? Had he known anyway? Did he now?  
  
Did he even CARE?  
  
She dropped to her knees beside her bed-- the bed that, at one time, had been shared with HIM-- and let loose the torrent that came harder each time.  
  
'Gomen nasai.... onegai.... gomen nasai...kuso, I hate him... demo.... aishiteru...'   
~~~~,~~`~@  
  
Sorry I never told you...  
  
All that I wanted to say....  
  
@~`~~,~~~~  
  
  
She lifted her eyes to the sky, smiling serenely.  
  
How ironic. She was going to die of heartbreak.  
  
She knew better than the doctors.  
  
Heartbreak.  
  
A feather light whisper was caught by the wind as it wound around her, ruffling the shoulder-length locks of hair.   
  
"I'm coming, minna...."  
  
  
@~`~~,~~~~ OWARI ~~~~,~~`~@  
  



End file.
